


Birds

by sword



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sword/pseuds/sword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther is not so bad Merlin is very fertile m preg Arthur is absent a lot due to being a wuss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Merlin or seek any profit from this work.

merlin wobbled up in the corridor “oh god he’d wet himself” he thought at that moment the king strolled down the corridor as Merlin tried to straighten another contraction shook him he groaned  
His legs nearly giving way “have I not told you abomination to keep from my sight!” uther shouts  
Then sees the puddle at merlins feet “you are in labor” the king states  
“too early” merlin whispers between gasps he is whisked off his feet “this happened with igraine” uther muttered”sorry…..sorry….want Arthur”merlin says  
“he is three days away boy” merlin sobs at the pain  
“Magic only ever gives pain boy”  
“want to push oh….hurts….please”merlin must have passed out for a bit uthers still holding him “walk the room a little merlin let gravity help” giuss advises to his shock uthers holding him up “back hurts want Arthur” merlin sobs  
“a rider has been sent” uther states giuss rubs merlins lower back merlin sighs with relief and leans on uther “I can’t be here” the king says “I will not indulge this freak of nature “he says to giuss  
“hardly his fault didn’t impregnate himself sire” giuss says still soothing merlin  
“aaah” merlin holds the kings shirt  
“giuss I can’t do this” the king begs  
“lord.king,sire this is your grandchild an heir if they survive “  
“you know this is how it was with ygraine giuss” uther almost sobs” what was the boy thinking leaving him at this time”  
“am early …..arthur…. we had an argument….honey cakes” merlins groans again and his legs give way tears in his eyes “how can I do this…..so tired already”  
“oh my god ….ygraine ….it’s almost word for word” uther states  
“please sire he needs someone!” giuss pleads  
“I do this for my son” uther states  
“I wish hewasdoing this instead” merlin hisses out “giuss…never let Arthur near me again” uther snorts  
“think of names for the baby merlin” uther soothes  
“never touching Arthur again ever aaahhh” merlin whispers” he left me no honey cakes!”  
“giuss” uther asks looking worrid merlin in his arms “sweet tooth cravings” giuss explains examining the boy “merlin the baby is to be cut out lay on the bed “merlin holds uther close “please look after arthurs child tell him I love him I’m sorry to be a freak not sorry to have arthurs love” uthers eyes are wet he holds merlins hand as he is put under watches as the babe child is cut from Merlin crying when its cleaned the boy is handed to uther as Merlin is tended  
to “will he survive” uther asks rocking the babe ****“I know not sire….. But you have a healthy grandson “  
“I wish the boy to live giuss, the babe should not be without him, he is just so strange giuss,”  
“Yes sire I have never met another of his like” giuss answers  
“can I see my baby please” merlin asks softly uther places the bundle in his arms merlin smiles down “just like your father impatient” merlin comments fondly he looks at the king “sire…have you a name for your grandson”  
“I would have him called grain” ****“The staff of all our lives” Merlin comments faintly smiling before fainting away.  
Days later Merlin wakes to Arthurs face watching over him “hello” he breathes “where’s grain?” he asks concerned “father and giuss are fussing over him” Arthur answers “the magic lore has bean repealed thank grain for that it seams he has your talents”  
“Oh what did he do?”  
“Set fire to his grandfather slightly” Arthur smiles “which is ironic! “Arthur comments smiling  
“He was good at the birth, helped me a lot”  
“I think you helped him, put some ghosts to rest” grain wale’s in the back ground merlins shirt goes damp  
“I’ll fetch our son” Arthur says merlin hears uther in the back ground “Arthur gently make sure his head is supported” ****“yes father or should I say gramps?”  
“Never!”  
Merlin smiles as he feeds his son. ****Years later  
“pop pop gave me sweets daddy” merlin groans at his child who has the same innocent grin as his father  
“ well pop pops can watch you bounce of the walls for the next hours” merlin mutters suddenly feeling weary and leaning on the wall “sweet heart ?can you find your way back to pop pops for me, daddies tired” and with that merlin passes out ****“pop pops!” the image of his son toddles to him “daddies tired he’s sleeping on the floor” the boy points out the king issues orders there is a flurry of activity as merlin is found and the court physician is called for and merlin put to bed and the crown prince found and grain holds his pop pops hand “can I play with daddie now?” he asks the king looking up ****“ I think once we have spoken to uncle giuss, we will visit the stables and look at the puppies “ the little blond boy nods “why is father in there is he playing with daddie?” king uther purses his lips Arthur steps out of the chambers looking harassed along with giuss “sire and grain” Arthur nods at them both  
“Father is daddie still sleeping?” grain asks ****“yes daddie needs rest lots of it, you are going to have a brother or sister soon” Arthur explains  
Ruffling his sons hair “it seem daddie and father have been playing together grain” uther says making his son blush “fertile isn’t he!” uther says looking at his son “ I thought Merlin was not to be with child again” Arthur looks down “he was supposed to be taking a potion turns out he wasn’t…. god father I’m scared I do not want to loose him, he’s hell bent on a large family” arthur looks devastated “go with uncle giuss graine” they watch the boy toddle away with the physician “son I’m happy for you and sad for you at the same time”  
“How can he do this? Stupid merlin!” Arthur shouts ****“Son it does take two” uther point out not wanting to take merlins side the chamber door opens “ wheres grain?” merlin asks looking pail  
“ you are supposed to be in bed!” Arthur shouts  
“do not shout at me! Non giver of honey cakes!”  
“never going to let that go are you?” “nope” he looks at the king “ he never made recompense my lord” merlin pouts a bit which uther has a soft spot for “ arthur you must attend merlin better this time not go out hunting so much”  
“grain is with giuss” the king answers merlin no ds  
“he gives more sweets to grain than pop pops!” merlin exclaims  
“don’t think you should address my father that way merlin!” Arthur states looking smug merlin looks hurt” I apologise pop pops I mean sire king uther my liege…giuss says it’s twins” he says awkwardly trying to change the subject as he Bowes and walks quickly away leaving the two royals speechless Months later “gods if I get any bigger I’ll burst …bloody hell! Feel that pop pops” merlin puts the kings hand on his stomach “could you entreat your grandchildren to stop kicking me to death!” he laughs  
“merlin should I send for guiss?” uther asks concerned as they sit in the garden watching grain annoy bees butterflies and flowers the said small ruffian runs up” daddy your sooo fat!” he states ****“you have your fathers ways” merlin sighs shaking his head “grain pop pops will look after you dadie has to lie down and let your siblings into the world” merlin looks meaningfully at the king “not again!” he says merlin nods apologetically “good grief!” he says helping merlin up”I’ll make sure Arthur is found” ****“oh hes good at the conception bit and the father bit but you’ll not find him till it’s over sire,” merlin sighs  
”what!” uther cries  
“your much better at this bit pop pops” merlin comments holding uthers shoulder in pain and uther rubs merlins back “that feels good” merlin leans on the king “you should have been a midwife”  
“merlin you are the oddest person!”  
“sorry pop pops” merlin breaths as a contraction hits  
“why you hugging daddie” little grain asks tugging at uthers cloak ****“your daddie has a back ache grain,be a good boy and fetch a guard over” he instructs the might toddles away “never let your son near me again” merlin pleads to the king who snorts  
“you said that last time” uther says as a guard comes running over then runs away with instructions to carry out “he can be quite charming after a goblet of wine” merlin answers “well more than one truth be told” grain walks along side them they have to stop half way as merlin groans and holds on to the king  
“daddie…whats the matter?” the toddler asks slightly distressed ****“the babies are coming love” merlin answers “don’t worry pop pops is here we are safe” uther waches as the colour drains away from merlins face he catches merlin as he passes out and carries him to his chambers “grain stay with me “he orders “ you guard find the crown prince at once”  
Grain has been given over to morganas care uther is once again helping merlin with the birth “where is my son!” he says to giuss annoyed ****“he has gone hunting sire…..apparently” giuss adds  
“yes as soon as word got out I was in labour no doubt no offence uther” merlin sighs and it’s a long vigil this time it’s a natural delivery of a boy and girl both thriving at merlins look at uther “raven for the girl peregrine for the boy” he says looking exhausted  
“they will always fly to Camelot my lord” mirlin sighs the next day grain and uther with morgana visit as merlin feeds the twins “oh they are adorable merlin” morgana says grain climbs on the bed “what do you think of you brother and sister grain” merlin asks weekly  
“um there very pink” he says poking raven in the side who squawks a little  
“don’t poke your sister love” merlin chides giuss bustles in  
“you havn’t tried to get up have you merlin” he says “no giuss has any one seen Arthur or has he ran away for good” merlin asks  
“I have been informed he is travelling back with all haste” uther answers waching grain snuggle next to merlin sucking his thumb and drowsy “mmm thank you sire for your comfort” he says before sleep takes him “morgana I suddenly have a large family” uther says in awe looking down at merlin and his grandchildren all sleeping “giuss how does he fair”  
“the birth fractured his hips sire he must not walk for six weeks at least”  
“he is in pain!” uther says brow furrowing ****“yes sire but because he’s feeding the babes he is not taking much for it if he lies still I can make him comfortable sire” uther looks at merlin “he is very special servents will be sent for his every need”  
uther picks one of the twins up putting the babe in a crib”come on aunty morgana do your duty”  
he says as morgana puts the other twin in another crib “ grain never calls me that he calls me fey I can’t fathom him and he is only two!” ****“well I cannot fathom my son ,merlin could have died” he shakes his head as they leave the chamber  
“ well merlins condition must be spelled out to him, he’ll be rough with him other wise and merlin will not say a word” morgana says as they watch servents file into the prince consorts room uther brings morgana into a gentle embrace “I have a son a daughter three grandchildren and…a merlin….i always thought I was cursed but I feel blessed” uther lets morgana go “I am glad we are no longer at odds sire” morgana says as they walk away arm in arm.  
“sire” giuss says to Arthur you have a son and daughter both thrive” he has met Arthur on the steps  
“and merlin ,how does he fair” Arthur tries to not look too panic stricken ****“the birth fractured his hips sire he must rest in bed for at least six weeks,he needs gentle handling ,he cannot take much for the pain as hes feeding the twins” Arthur nods taking his gloves off they walk up the steps together”what has my father named them ?”  
“peregrine for the boy raven for the girl” Arthur nods again seemingly pleased he visits merlin  
“hello” Arthur announces himself a bit sheepishly  
“hello” merlin murmurs back smiling weakly”come look at your son and daughter”  
Arthur peaks at them “they seam healthy” he says “are you in much pain?” he asks concerned scooting on the bed kissing merlin ****“long as I don’t move I’ll soon heal” merlin assures  
“no more though merlin threes enough “ Arthur pleads  
“oh but uthers getting practiced at delivering!” merlin qurks a smile  
“I’m sorry I wasn’t here”  
“no your not scaredy cat, I do not blame you, if that’s what you need to hear “ Arthur hugs merlin like he’s fine china “prat” merlin murmurs against arthurs chest.  
A week later Arthur visits merlin in the afternoon to find the chambers full of the Knights of the Round Table food and wine on the table grain playing with Gawain in front of the fire merlin laughing as raven spits up on leon ,peregrine is being held by Percival merlin is fully dressed propped up on cushions holding court merlin beams at Arthur “what goes on here?” Arthur asks bemused siting on the bed ****“oh you know “ merlin smiles again then frowns over at Gawain whose is given grain a sip of mead he nudges Arthur “Gawain!” he shakes his head  
“only a sip!” he says.shrugging  
“well if he turns you into a toad it’s not my fault” merlin says .  
“and do our newest arrivals show any talent” Arthur asks  
“nothing so far my lord” merlin answers .  
Weeks later  
Merlins stood at his window Arthur has taken the children to the royal gardens when the king visits  
“are you supposed to be out of bed?” he asks kindley  
“just for a while” merlin answers smiling at the king eyes downcast  
“you seam a little peaked” the king says  
“I do miss going outside” sighs merlin  
“then come along, I will look after you” ****Uther offers his arm merlin takes it “you are very good to me sire,thankyou” merlin says as they walk  
Uther sees merlins in pain and sweeps him off his feet carrying him to the gardens “you are very light merlin” uther states merlin puts his arms round the kings neck  
“well you usually carry me when I’m pregnant sire”  
“it does seem that way doesn’t it?” his cheek is kissed by the former manservant and evil warlock  
“oh the lilacs aren’t they beutifull” merlin murmurs as uther settles him on some blankets he thinks of ygraine they were her favorite flower and scent He picks one for merlin sometimes he forgets merlins a man grain rushes over “be carefull of your mother” uther says without thinking “no jumping grain” the king advises  
“daddie ravens crying and fathers gone all red”  
“well darling fetch your father and we’ll make it better” merlin advises looking at uther Arthur soon stomps over  
“wheres peregrine?” merlin asks  
“shit” Arthur says handing the baby over and running away  
Merlin looks at the king “it’s a good job pendragons are strong” he changes raven “grain do not eat the daiseies” merlin shouts without turning round uther snorts as that is exactly what grain was doing Arthur runs back to them with peregrine who also needs changing merlin passes raven over to uther “Arthur stop grain” he asks mildly everything under control Merlin is calm and often breathes in the lilac bloom ands smiles to himself as uther waches him “daddie pop pops called you mother”  
“well I am kind of grain”he says calmly “but we decided to call your father father and me daddie”  
“what about pop pops” ****“well he’s the king best beloved and when you get older you must respect him and call him sire”merlin smiles at uther who returns the look “you tire merlin” the king states  
“I do sire” uther nods and servents take the babes “grain find your father tell him merlin is retired for the day” uther helps merlin walk from the gardens “thank you sire your very patient with me” merlin comments  
“you are the mother of three children merlin pendragon children that demands respect”  
“oh….can we stop a little I’m a bit dizzy” merlin leans on uther  
“surley” he rubs merlins back  
“strange to think you hated me but you always look after me” merlin breaths uther catches him as he passes out and carries him to giuss “not again I’m thinkingof having my son neutered” uther paces worriedly “they are indeed a blessed couple sire” ****“Arthur gets away with too much by far he will in attendance at this birth so help me”  
“MERLIN!” Arthur says exasperated “you should rest” merlin tutts at him folding Arthur shirt and putting it away “the king promised me a walk in the gardens this morning I’m hardly riding out!”  
“you and my father spend a lot of time together” Arthur states merlin just nods  
“he’s very good to me,gentle” merlin says  
Smiling “I am glad you get on” Arthur says looking a little troubled “there is talk of a beast near the northern borders I’ll be taking my knights to investigate the creature merlin nods “of course “ he says  
“I’ll be gone no longer than two days” Arthur assures merlin kisses him “better not be” merlin threatens.

Four days later “merlin what are you doing!”  
Uther exclaims merlin gives him a look “going after my stupid dollop head of a husband” he answers tightening armour his own “daddie you going fighting?” grain asks round eyed  
“ yes love look after pop pops and your brother and sister” merlin sheathes his sword  
“your pregnant! Showing!” uther says aghast  
“nothing will dissuade me my liege besides why should Arthur get all the fun” he kisses uther on the cheek ruffles grains hair and stalks to his destrier mounts and gallops away some knights following  
After arthurs rescue was short and painfully messy when the beast exploded the knights and the prince were covered in gore merlin remained gore free gave Arthur a piece of his mind before tending to his wounds back at the castle merlin helps Arthur up the stairs to the castle uther meets them notices the fierce look in merlins eye “like a tigress” he thinks he never thinks of his sons partner as a man “too dam attractive with his long ebony hair” uther qwells such thoughts “I hope my little ones have not been too much trouble sire” merlin asks as Arthur is lead to his chambers and grain nearly topples the exhausted merlin over “be careful of your mother grain “ uther chides steadying merlin “I’d kill for an apple and pepper sandwich right now” merlin utters whistfully “then it shall be done” uther says and receives a chaste kiss on the cheek from merlin “your wonderfull” he says before piggy backing grain to his chambers uther just stares after them touching his cheek. And months later Camelot is under attack and yet again merlin ‘s by arthurs side and after the battle is over merlin helps giuss with the wounded till the king seeks him out “ enough now merlin” he steers merlin to his chambers where various children crawl on him “merlin you can’t lay there in chain mail” uther chides  
“give me a moment,I’ll do it in a minute” merlin pleads promptly falling asleep with his children  
“grain help me take your mothers armour off” he commands moving the twins to there cribs and Arthur enters the room “sleeping again!” he comments and gets a dark look from his father “you will be at this birth Arthur” is all that is said as they both divest merlin of armour “he knows I can’t deal with it” Arthur tries to explain “yes he has a very forgiving nature” uther comments “except about honey cakes” Arthur comments  
“and what are his cravings this time” uther asks “sweet stuff like his nature” Arthur smiles at his father who shakes his head and rolls his eyes “he’s exhausted” uther comments looking at his son “he’s strong father” Arthur reassures  
“why do you never stay for the birth my son”  
“I do not know if I could bare it, is it very bad”

His son asks looking distressed “your partner bares it well, merlin is singular to say the least”  
Arthur looks down “I will try my best father “ uther nods “you should speak with giuss he has concerns “ Arthur looks hard at his father and the king repeats himself “you need to be here for this birth” and his son pails and swears as he leaves the room. ****The king cannot help but stroke merlins hair as he sleeps he watches the little smile that plays on the beautiful elfin features tucks him in and leaves.  
and the last month of merlins confinement is long and slow it’s winter merlin is playing chess with uther as they chat Arthur watches from across the room he’s sat with morgana and the children near the fire feeling a little jealous his father treats merlin like a lady and merlin always responds in a charming manner there's a bond there one he’s never shared with his father “cunning minx!” uther exclaims as merlin wins the game merlin giggles at the king then looks over to Arthur and smiles that smile that’s just for him.

And at a banquet one evening merlin gives uther a look and uther rubs his brow and nudges his son who pails significantly “I so wanted to taste the pear disurt too” merlin says wistfully as he’s helped from the room by the king and prince “you will stay with me uther?... please” later in merlins chambers merlin asks between gasps as Arthur paces like a caged animal “yes love” uther answers Arthur darts a look his fathers way the labour is long and hard giuss looks concerned throughout but it finishes with a crying babie a happy relieved royal family “a name sire for your grandson” merlin asks faintly as is tradition as uther holds the baby “robin for it is that time I saw one just before the feast” merlin nods “a fierce defender of Camelot my lord” merlin says “pendragon red at his breast”  
Sleep takes merlin this time he is weak for many days.


End file.
